The Helping Hand
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: John Cena has been making some very loaded comments on Twitter and in the ring. CM Punk notices and wants to know why. When he hears about John's ... frustrations he wants to lend him a helping hand. But will John let him? Requested two-shot for HeartDeNijs. m/m, smut, and cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and know no one from the WWE.

**Warning**: m/m slash, cursing, smut, smut, smut

**A/N:** Requested one (two)-shot for HeartDeNijs. She was my 200th reviewer on my multi-chapter Punkena fic, Sweat, Chains, and Love. I cannot believe that many people have something to say about my story. Thank you for being such a loyal and fun reviewer HeartDeNijs! I hope this story lives up to your expectations. =)

* * *

Punk was relaxed as he scrolled through his Twitter feed on his phone, music blasting through his headphones. Well he was as relaxed as it was possible to be while scrunched into an airport chair. He missed his bus. If he were on it he'd already be stretched out in bed reading his latest graphic novel before he fell asleep. But he had media appearances butt-fuck early in the morning so he'd decided to fly to make sure he got there on time. So here he was, at yet another airport, bored and trolling Twitter because he'd left his novel on his bus. Twitter was dead tonight – nothing really interesting showing up. But then he saw something that caught his eye.

_Icing arm after yet another physical therapy session, can think of so many other physical things that would b more enjoyable._

He wasn't surprised to see something sexual on Twitter. Shit, the stuff that people tweeted to him every day was ridiculous. Lotta nymphos out there in Twitterland. But the fact that the tweet was from John Cena did surprise him. What was the WWE's clean cut poster boy thinking posting a Tweet like that? Punk arrowed down through all the responses from Cena's fan girls. _I'll do them with you, John. Tell us more, John. You're so naughty, John._ Punk rolled his eyes. They'd probably all had wet panties as they sent off their tweets to John. He sent John a direct message.

_Physical things that are more enjoyable? Easy there John-boy. You might get Twitter-raped with a post like that._

He was in line to board when he finally saw that he had a response from John.

_Yeah wasn't thinking. Lol. Guess I'm a little frustrated with life right now._

Punk had to wonder just what part of life John was referring to. His physical life because of his surgery or his sexual life? He decided not to ask what John meant by that. He just sent off his reply.

_Frustrated? There are ways to fix that. You just might have to be … creative._

Punk was grinning as he powered down his phone for take-off. John could make of that what he wanted. He wasn't going to say anything else until he was face to face with Mr. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect.

* * *

The next night Punk was backstage for RAW in Sacramento. He was watching John's segment on the monitor. He had to admire the way John interacted with the crowd. He even slyly acknowledged his broken base, looking for his boos. John smiled when they came and Punk found himself smiling too as those sexy dimples popped. But as the promo went on, Punk got the answer to his question on what part of life John was frustrated with. Yeah, John was supposed to ask AJ out as part of storyline – but that innuendo filled In-N-Out comment had been John's own. And noticing the size of Cesaro's nipples and saying they were staring at him? Clearly he had sex on the brain. Punk decided he was going to help John out with his … fixation.

Punk made sure to be sitting where John would have to pass him as he came backstage. When he saw the oversized black t-shirt and stupid jorts round the corner he spoke up. "That promo was a little racy for a PG show, dontcha think?"

John stopped in surprise when he heard Punk's voice. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I wasn't thinking."

Punk's lips curled in a small smile. "Or maybe you're thinking _too_ much. About one thing in particular."

John took off his hat and rubbed his palm over his head. He looked around to see that no one else was close enough to hear their conversation. "Can I tell you something without it going any further than right here?"

Punk crossed his finger over his heart.

"I uh… haven't been physical with anyone in a while."

Punk noticed that John said anyone – not a woman, but he didn't say anything. Yet. "Why's that?"

John came and sat down next to him. "Well it's been several months since Liz and I split. But even before then we hadn't been together in a long time."

Punk turned his body towards John's. "So why don't you go out and meet a girl? You're John Cena for fuck's sake. You can get any woman you want."

John groaned in frustration. "I wish it were that easy. These days you can't trust anybody. You never know when someone is gonna sell a picture of your naked ass to TMZ."

Punk tilted his head as he looked at John. "Some_one_? Not some _woman_?"

John's eyes widened as he realized what Punk was insinuating. Punk smiled and got up, walking back to his locker room. He'd been in there for less than a minute when the door swung open and John came in.

"Hey, Punk listen. I didn't mean it like that. Of course I meant some woman."

Punk just looked at him. "Oh. I thought you were trying to say that you couldn't trust anyone because you'd have your ass out naked with a woman _or_ a man."

John shook his head frantically. "No. That's not what I was trying to say."

Punk shrugged. "Oh. My mistake." He nodded his head at the chair near John. "Well as long as you're here why don't you sit down and we can go over our feud?" Punk saw the tension ease from John's shoulders as he sat down. Punk reached down with his arms crossed. Grabbing the hem of his shirt with both hands he slowly pulled it off as he talked. When the shirt cleared his head he looked at John and saw the bigger man staring at his chest. He cleared his throat. John's eyes jerked back up to his face.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Let's do that."

Punk hid a smile. He hadn't asked John a question, he'd been commenting on how over Ryback was. Punk turned around so that his back was to John. Hooking his fingers in the waist band of his loose black shorts he dragged them down and off. He bent over to dig around in his bag for his bottle of baby oil. He knew he had some, the stuff was practically standard issued equipment for all wrestlers. He bent even further and heard a soft indrawn breath from John. This was almost too easy. He found the bottle and faced John again. He continued talking as he poured the oil into his hand. Propping one foot up on the bench in front of him, Punk rubbed his palms together and then smoothed the oil onto his thighs, one at a time. But he was watching John so he saw that John's eyes were riveted to the movement of his hands.

John couldn't take his eyes off of Punk. "What are you doing?" He was embarrassed as his voice came out in a croak. But Punk's hand was trailing up the inside of his thigh, his fingers slipping just underneath the edge of his tights. John felt his cock twitch to life and he finally managed to look away, not wanting to get an erection in front of Punk.

"I didn't get a chance to lube up earlier so I thought I'd do it now. You don't mind do you?"

John laughed a bit. "Lube?"

Punk smirked. "Yeah the baby oil makes me so slick it might as well be lube. You know how that stuff is, right?"

John nodded. "Right."

Suddenly Punk was walking towards him with the bottle of baby oil in his outstretched hand.

"Do you think you could help me out? I can't really get my back by myself. Even I'm not that flexible."

John was now having a little more trouble holding back his erection at the thought of touching Punk, but he still agreed to help. "Yeah sure no problem." He was reaching for the bottle when Punk pulled it back.

"Oh, wait you probably can't because of your arm."

John stood up quickly. "No, it's fine. I can do it," he said hurriedly. John saw a small smile curl Punk's lips before he handed him the bottle of oil and turned his back to him. He fumbled with the bottle for a moment. It was awkward, holding the bottle with his injured arm so that he could poor the liquid into his good hand – but he managed. He rubbed the oil onto Punk's smooth and lightly muscled back. Punk's skin was warm and tight under his palm. He was caressing more than anything as he stroked his hand up and down Punk's back, over his shoulders, and along his neck. Finally he stopped. He'd covered every inch of Punk's back so there was really no need to keep touching him. But he couldn't quite bring himself to take his hand off that soft, warm skin.

Punk turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder. "Thank you, John," he said his voice almost at a whisper.

John swallowed thickly, unable to look away from those olive green eyes framed by dark spiky lashes. "You're welcome." Still neither of them moved. His heart beat hard and his breath came fast as they stared into each other's eyes. Without thinking what he was doing, John slowly traced his fingers down Punk's spine. A shiver went through the smaller man and he closed his eyes, his back arching into John's touch. He heard a small moan escape from Punk and he lost his battle to hold back his erection. His cock pulsed to life and suddenly all he could think about was putting that baby oil to another use. _Jesus_. John thought. _What was happening here between them right now_?

He curved his hand around Punk's hip, about to turn him around, but to do or say what he didn't know. And he didn't get to find out because Punk stepped away.

"I gotta go see the trainer. Thanks again for helping me out."

Punk left the room leaving John standing there in confusion. He was reaching for the doorknob to exit the room himself when the door opened partway and Punk stuck his head around it.

"So I'll see you later?"

"For what?" John asked, even more confused.

Punk looked down at his obvious erection. "For more … enjoyable things."

John hardened further, his cock pressing stiffly against his shorts. He had to clear his throat before he could speak and when he did it wasn't the most loquacious response. "Yeah."

Punk smiled devilishly. "Text me your room number."

Then he was gone again. John stood there in shock for a moment. Holy shit.

* * *

**TBC** – Smutty goodness to come tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Not in any way affiliated with the WWE - but if they ever want to produce a line of erotica novels I'm so submitting my resume.

**Warning**: m/m smut

**A/N**: Part 2 of HeartDeNijs's requested one(two)-shot. Had to break it up so I could go to the midnight release of BD2. =) Enjoy!

* * *

John sat on the edge of his bed nervously tapping his foot. He glanced for the umpteenth time at the clock. Punk had said he'd be there at 12:30. It was 12:28. He'd been watching the clock since 12:09. Clearly he was eager, but he was also nervous. What if this was all a prank? The boys in the back were notorious for pranking each other. It was to be expected when you traveled with a bunch of guys who were mostly just overgrown kids. But the fact that he played for both teams was a closely guarded secret. He'd only had a few very discreet affairs with men. In his position he couldn't afford for it to be known that he was bi-sexual. So he couldn't even begin to imagine the embarrassment he would suffer and the trouble it would cause if he _was_ being pranked and the guys saw how ready he'd been to sleep with Punk. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

To finally break his months' long bout of celibacy would be awesome. But to end it with Punk? John's cock hardened just thinking about it. He'd long been attracted to the current WWE champion. Whether Punk was rocking the crazy Jesus look or his current soft buzz, John just couldn't take his eyes off the man. Even after all this time Punk was still so different from most of the guys in the WWE with his slender frame and heavily tattooed skin, that he stood out no matter where he was. There was just something about him that drew John's eyes to him again and again. When Punk spoke John was entranced with the way Punk commanded attention. When Punk wrestled John was captivated by the way that body moved – precise, full of power and energy, and without any fear. And when Punk was still, headphones on and Cubs hat low over his eyes, John just wanted to be in his presence. But he'd never told anyone any of that, which is why he was still surprised at what had happened between them in Punk's locker room tonight.

John again looked at the clock. It was 12:41. It didn't look like Punk was coming tonight. John laughed bitterly to himself. Apparently he wasn't going to be coming either. He tried not to feel disappointed. He should have known that Punk was just fucking with him earlier. What an idiot he was to think that one, Punk was into guys, and two that he'd be into John. He was so different from Punk and the people he hung around that he couldn't imagine that he came anywhere close to being Punk's type. His anticipation for the night gone, John tried to ignore the loneliness that was threatening to crush him down into the floor. He was about to get up and get undressed for bed when a knock came at the door.

John froze for a moment before going over and pulling it open. His heart was racing in his eagerness to see who was on the other side. When he saw Punk standing there in his Ramones tee and a pair of baggy basketball shorts, joy streaked through him in a rush.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Got held up at the office."

John arched a brow in question as he stepped back to let Punk in.

"Just lost another off day getting scheduled for more PR. I swear I don't even know why I ever think I'm going to get more than one or two days of down time each month."

John empathized. "I know what that's like. Sorry you lost your off day."

Punk shrugged. "That's the facts of gig life."

John nervously rubbed his sweaty palms on the front of his shorts not knowing what to say next. He wasn't surprised when Punk's eyes caught the movement. Those sharp eyes saw everything.

Punk tilted his head to the side as he looked at John. "Why are you nervous? You know why I'm here."

But John still couldn't quite believe that Punk was here for the reason John thought. "Why _are_ you here?"

Punk stepped closer until their chests brushed together with each of John's deep breaths. "You helped me out earlier with my problem. So now …" Punk reached out and palmed his growing erection through the denim of his shorts. "I'm here to lend a helping hand for yours."

John shuddered at having Punk's hand on him. "I guess I just didn't really think that you …" he trailed off not knowing how to phrase it.

"That I what? Liked cock?" Punk shook his head, making a 'tsking' sound as he continued to caress John, stroking him to full hardness. "Don't be silly John. As far as I'm concerned society can go fuck itself cuz I'm gonna be with whomever I'm attracted to. Woman _or_ man. And right now I'm attracted to you." Punk rubbed his other hand over John's shoulder feeling how hard the muscles there were. "You're so tense. You need to relax." Punk leaned forward and pressed his lips to John's.

John hadn't expected Punk to kiss him so swiftly so for a moment he just stood there. But then Punk's warm tongue traced across his lips and he opened up for him automatically. At the first stroke of Punk's tongue into his mouth, John moaned with pleasure. Punk tasted sweet and he knew how to kiss. John loved that they were of equal height so he didn't have to strain his neck or back bending down to kiss him. He shivered as Punk's hands slid up under his shirt to caress his back. It felt so good to be with someone and the fact that it was Punk made it all the better. Punk's lips trailed kisses along his jaw, his scruffy beard tickling his skin. But John turned his head, wanting to feel those lips pressed against his again. Punk laughed softly before sucking at his bottom lip and then sliding his tongue back into his mouth.

Halfway through their kiss John did relax. No way this was a prank. You couldn't kiss someone the way Punk was kissing him unless you meant it. He wrapped his good arm around Punk and pulled him even closer and tighter against him. He became a little more aggressive, thrusting his tongue into Punk's mouth, and sucking on Punk's when it slid into his. Punk gasped as their kiss grew even hotter, both of them panting, their hands roaming even further over each other's bodies. This is what he'd been missing for so long. This heat and _intensity_. It was so much better than the cold indifference he'd felt from Liz at the end of their relationship.

Punk pulled back, his lips swollen and eyes gleaming as he looked at John. "Huh. Now I honestly don't know whether you want to top or bottom." He stepped out of John's hold and walked over to the bed, pulling off his t-shirt as he went. "Guess we'll find out."

John trailed behind him. He was drawn to Punk like he was the Pied Piper and John was just following his tune. When he came up behind Punk he grabbed his hip, grinding his cock hard against Punk's ass. Punk pushed back against him and moaned.

"Top it is then."

John started pushing Punk's shorts off. He inhaled sharply when he saw the man wasn't wearing anything underneath them. John squeezed the taut flesh of Punk's cheek as he whispered into his ear. "I'll bottom for you later if you want, but right now I want my cock in this ass," he said giving it another squeeze.

Punk kicked out of his shorts and shoes and then sat down on the bed. "What a non-Boy Scout thing to say." He looked over at the night stand and saw the condoms and lube there. "At least you're prepared like one."

John grinned and pulled his shirt off. "What can I say? I was really hoping you'd show up tonight."

Punk laughed and started opening John's shorts. "So I gotta ask you something. You're left handed, right?"

John nodded, watching as Punk slid his shorts and boxers down over his hips.

"And you had surgery on your right arm." John exhaled on a long sigh as his cock was exposed to the cool air of the room and Punk's hand brushed over it. "So why didn't you just take care of this-" Punk stroked his fist up and down John's bared cock – "by yourself?"

John groaned as Punk's hard hand pumped him with the exact firmness and speed that he liked. "I have been. But it's not the same as having someone else's hand on you."

Punk blew a soft breath across the head of his cock. "I guess your hand isn't the same as having someone's mouth on you either."

John swallowed hard. Hardly daring to believe that Punk was about to do what he thought he was. His throat was tight with anticipation and he had to force the words out. "Nope not at all."

Punk's tongue came out and licked at his cockhead, catching the drops of pre-cum that were already beaded there. "You're right about that," he said. Then he sucked John into his mouth.

John groaned deep in his throat as his cock was surrounded by that hot wet mouth. His eyes started to drift closed from the pleasure, but he forced them open, wanting to watch. And it was fucking arousing as hell to see. Punk's mouth was stretched wide as his lips slid up and down his shaft. That sexy ass lip ring shone as it caught the light each time Punk moved back and forth. He felt that wonderful tongue rubbing the underside of his cock, but his belly clenched tight as he felt it sliding across his slit. Punk's hand came up and fondled his sack and he cried out, his hips shooting forward it felt so good. In fact it felt too good having Punk's hand on his balls while he sucked him so he forced himself to step away. He didn't want to come just yet and if he didn't stop this that's exactly what was going to happen.

Punk licked his lips. "You taste good John."

John groaned and pushed Punk back onto the bed. He fell on top of him, kissing him hard. John moaned at the taste of himself mixed with the sweetness of Punk's mouth. "I want you, Punk. Now."

Punk managed to wiggle out from under him and sit up. "How do you want me?" He glanced over at the number of condoms on the nightstand and smirked. "Well, how do you want me first?"

John grinned. Punk's sarcastic attitude was sexy anytime – but here in bed … damn. John really liked his teasing. But to answer Punk's question: "I want you on your knees." John wanted Punk a dozen different ways – but he'd spent so much time staring at his tight little ass in those tiny trunks that he wanted to see it here and now. Naked. With his cock thrusting in and out between those smooth cheeks. Punk grabbed one of the condom packets. John held still for him as he rolled the condom on his cock. He was almost frustrated, knowing that would have been difficult to do himself. But as Punk dripped lube onto his sheathed shaft and then stroked him to make sure he was covered, he decided he liked this way just fine.

He grabbed Punk's leg with his good hand and turned him over. He was a bit rough in his excitement for what was to come, but Punk didn't say anything. He just rose up on his knees and rested the side of his face on his folded forearms. John picked up the lube from where Punk had dropped it on the bed. He drizzled it in between Punk's ass before pouring some on his fingers. He slipped one finger inside slowly, feeling how tight Punk was. He took care to use his fingers to stretch Punk properly, but when Punk moaned that he was ready he stopped. Pulling his fingers from Punk's ass he set his cockhead against his entrance and started to push his way inside.

John slid all the way into that perfect tightness. He went slowly, so that Punk could adjust to his size, but his lover was already moaning and rocking his hips against him. Finally he was all the way inside, every pulsing inch of his cock gripped by the tightest hottest ass he'd ever experienced. John was breathing hard, his chest tight and his fingers tingling. "Jesus fuck you feel good," he said with a harsh groan as he held his hips still, just savoring the feeling. Punk pushed back against him.

"John. _Fuck me_."

He didn't think it was possible, but he hardened even more at Punk's moaning request. John pulled almost all the way out then sank back in, both of them groaning at the feeling of intense pleasure that brought them. After that first plunge, John couldn't hold back anymore. He started pumping into Punk with strong steady thrusts. The friction and heat on his cock was so amazing he could barely stand it. John held Punk's hips steady with his good hand as their thighs slapped together. "Punk, you're so hot … so tight. Never felt anything so good before."

Punk moaned. "Oh god … I'm so hard right now."

John reached down with his other hand, wanting to take Punk's cock and stroke him off. But his sore arm protested. "Goddamnit!" he swore angrily. Punk's hand came up and pushed his away.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he said.

John's breath caught in his chest as he realized what Punk asking him to do. "Stroke yourself. Slowly. Go at my pace." John watched as Punk's arm moved back and forth at the same speed as his hips. He started to speed up and he told Punk, "Faster. Stay with me." He could hear the slick slide of Punk's hand on his cock and knew that his lover was wet with pre-cum. More than anything he wanted to be the one bringing Punk that pleasure, but since he couldn't he was going to make damn sure he made him feel good every other way possible. He changed the angle of his thrusts, reaching deep and searching for that sweet bundle of bliss that would drive Punk over the edge. When Punk gave a sharp gasp and pushed his hips back hard against him, he knew he'd found it. He kept pumping into that spot, pushing harder and faster, enjoying the sounds of Punk's moans getting louder and louder. John saw that Punk kept stroking himself as he fucked into him, then he heard his lover calling his name.

"John … Oh god John that feels so good! I'm coming!"

John's fingers clenched tight on Punk's hip as he kept thrusting. "I wanna feel you. Come for me, Punk."

Punk cried out, his hips moving jerkily as he came. John was able to hold out for just a bit longer but the feel of those velvet walls squeezing his shaft from Punk's orgasm was too much. He slammed his hips up hard against Punk's ass one last time, reaching as deep as he could before he stiffened and exploded. His cock pulsed hard over and over with his release. He closed his eyes tight, groaning deep in his throat as he came, just letting the waves of pleasure wash through him.

XX

John pulled out of Punk, letting the smaller man turn to his back before he dropped down onto his side next to him. They lay there for a moment catching their breath. John looked over at Punk wanting to kiss him but not sure if Punk would want that. Then he scoffed to himself. It was a little silly to be shy after what they'd just done. So he pushed himself up on his elbow. Leaning over Punk he dropped a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back slightly and looked into those green eyes. "Thank you for that."

Punk smiled. "You're welcome. But we're not done yet. And I believe you said you'd bottom for me." Punk took another condom from the table and pushed John onto his back. "You're not the only one who's been fantasizing about their favorite ass." John's eyes widened and Punk grinned. "I've seen you watching me." Punk laughed as John blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. I've been watching you too. You've got the biggest, roundest ass. A perfect bubble butt. And as much as I hate those jorts, they show it off to perfection." Punk grinned again as John blushed even harder. "Turn over. Let me see it."

Punk scooted back to give John room to turn over. He pushed those muscular legs apart so that he could kneel between them. He hadn't been kidding; John really did have a perfect bubble butt. He stroked his hands over that muscular bottom, letting his fingers slip in between John's cheeks. A shiver went through the bigger man. Punk parted John's ass, leaning down to lick at his entrance. John gasped and his hips rose from the bed sharply. Punk smoothed his hand over John's hip. "Easy."

"I'm sorry. I just want to feel you inside me so bad."

Punk knew John's impatience was born of going so long without – not because he was selfish. He decided now was not the time for prolonged play. He quickly poured the cool lube over his fingers and John's ass before pushing one inside. He pumped into him, adding another finger almost immediately, spreading them wide to get John stretched and ready. As he prepared John, John was moaning and writhing, his hips pumping into the mattress. Punk was captivated by how aroused John was and it made him just as aroused in turn. He directed John to turn back over. As soon as he did, Punk grasped his shaft and started to push inside of the bigger man. John was tight and even though he wanted it, he'd tensed up. Punk leaned against John so that he could whisper in his ear. "Relax, John. I know you want this." He licked the shell of John's ear, drawing another shiver from him. "Let me in." John gave a choked cry and all those big muscles finally relaxed. Punk pushed all the way inside him with a groan. He started moving, pumping into John with a smooth roll of his hips. He felt John's stiff shaft rubbing against his belly and he pressed their bodies tighter together, trapping that cock between them.

John reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him up tighter against him. "Harder Punk. Make it so I can feel this when I'm alone again tomorrow."

Something in Punk's chest squeezed tight at the note of loneliness he heard in John's voice. "Who said you're going to be alone?" John's eyes widened but Punk kissed him before he could say anything. And he gave John what he wanted, his thrusts becoming harder and rougher, slamming their hips together. Reaching down he fisted John's cock, pumping swiftly, his hand moving smoothly from the pre-cum already leaking from the tip. He watched as John's full lips parted on his gasping breaths but he didn't like that John's lids were down. Punk wanted to see those bright blue eyes as John came. He called John's name softly.

"John, look at me." When John did he let his lips curl in a small smile. "You stay with me this time." John nodded, moving his good arm down to grasp his own cock, still breathing hard. Now that he had both hands freed, Punk pressed them into the mattress for leverage as he swung his hips, forcefully pushing into John's spot. John was moaning, his hips curling up to meet him, but his hand kept pace with Punk. Soon Punk was moving so fast there was no finesse left to his movements. But neither of them cared. He could feel his orgasm rising up his shaft, his belly tightening, and his balls tight and hot as they slapped against John's ass. And John was right there with him, his arm jacking his cock swiftly, his broad chest pumping hard with his heaving breaths. When Punk felt the first fluttering squeeze of John's ass on his cock he groaned and pushed in hard. "I'm coming John! Come with me!" John shouted out with his orgasm and Punk let himself go. Their bodies strained together, slick with sweat as they released, Punk deep inside John, and John all over both of their bellies.

When Punk collapsed on top of him John wrapped his arms around that slender body and turned them both on their sides. "That was …" John couldn't finish his sentence because he was still breathing so hard, and because he was shocked at just how good it had been between them.

Punk exhaled on a shuddering breath. "Yeah." He looked at John. "But somehow I knew it would be like that with you."

John kissed Punk hard, incredibly happy with what had just happened, but not daring to talk about it any further. He took the condom off of Punk and tied it off before dropping it on the floor. John didn't even think to ask if Punk wanted to stay the night with him. He just reached over to turn out the light and pulled Punk back into his arms to fall asleep.

XX

John woke up the next morning to an empty bed and an empty hotel room. For a split second he thought he'd dreamed the whole night with Punk until he moved and felt the soreness in his body. Rolling over he caught Punk's scent in the pillow next to him. He inhaled deeply as he thought about the amazing night they'd had. But waking up alone wasn't a good sign that it would be happening again. He sat up and that's when he saw the paper on the nightstand. He grabbed the paper, afraid it was just a thanks for last night note but hoping it was more.

_At the gym. Your bus is filled with shit I can't eat. Meet me at mine by 9:30. Unless you want to go back to working out your frustrations with slutty tweets and in-ring innuendo. Phil. _

A huge smile broke across his face and John looked at the clock. He had just enough time to take a shower and grab something to eat before meeting Punk at his bus.

**THE END**

**A/N:** There you are HeartDeNijs! I hope you liked it. And I hope everyone else reading this likes it as well! Thank you so much for reading my smut and for all your reviews, follows and favorites! =)


End file.
